


1:18 and a song

by ThingsIKnow (ThinkToThought)



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bondkink, Gadgets, Geeky, Hero Worship, M/M, Masturbation, OMG I love this new Q so much, Office, Prompt Fic, spys, strange turn-ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkToThought/pseuds/ThingsIKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he first meets 007 Q runs back to his office and masturbates to James' file.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:18 and a song

**Author's Note:**

> The title is because this fic was written based on 1 minute and 18 seconds worth of movie footage and an all instrumental song.  
> its not necessary to have seen/heard them to enjoy this fic but I think it'll make where im coming from on this make more sense so  
> Movie Clip: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=AQ9H31z7OqM  
> Song Quartermaster: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=l58lm8phdnk
> 
> for this prompt: http://bondkink.livejournal.com/816.html?thread=1584#t1584  
> After his first meeting with Bond in the National Gallery, Q goes back to headquarters and wanks out his feels. He was super-excited to meet Bond, and it took all his willpower not to just squee in his face.
> 
> Bonus points if he's looking at Bond's file while he does it.
> 
> Extra points if someone walks in on him. (Either he has to hurriedly stop, or they help him out).
> 
> I've bee having really bad writers block but I think this prompt broke through it. I just hope it lasts.

Q hurriedly walked through the halls to his office. He might have run but that would attract a little bit too much unwanted attention. Even with all that happened on a regular basis with MI6 people still were always curious about what was happening now.

He had heard the rumors of course. Was it possible to work here and not here about the illustrious 007? And come on he was only a young man hero worship of someone like Bond was completely understandable.

And then 2 weeks ago M had come up to him and informed him that he was going to from now on be assigned as 007’s Quartermaster and… Well let’s just say he had some of those designer fudge chocolates with his afternoon tea that day to celebrate not falling out of the chair he had been sitting in.

He’d had today planned out to a T. Meet with 007 in a public place so they could get comfortable with each other before the mission (and so he could get to meet _James Bond_ without everyone he works with everyday there to see it). 

But then he had to go talking about that dumb painting. To be fair what else was there. It’s not like he’d chosen where Bond had sat. And he really did think it was sad. Seeing the greatness of the past be swept away but that’s what happens. And of curse Bond had taken offence to that why, why, why didn’t he see that coming. He could do computers and models. People were… different.

And then the man began saying he wasn’t fit to be Q because he was so young. And he began to suspect that perhaps he had placed his hero worship on the wrong person because he was the best. He had worked hard to be the best. He’d given up everything to be Q. So screw him very much.

Except apparently he’d said just the right thing because Bond had turned to him and smiled and shook his hand and he went right back to that probably inadvisable crush.

He opened the door to his amazing office. It was nothing like control center but it was still a dream. A dark new age design and 4 large state-of-the-art monitors. He slipped into his chair and began tapping out a command. The 007 file popped up showing different sections on each screen complete with surveillance videos, mission reports, evaluations, and everything else one could dream up. And he had access to it all. Only he and 2 other people on earth could do that.

That in itself sent a rush through him and he sunk down in his chair letting the file start the run through of facts as he gently palmed himself thorough his the cloth before pulling himself out of his trouser.

the feeling of the bare flesh on flesh was incredible. His prick came alive instantly now that he wasn’t actively willing it away. He was an MI6 Quartermaster. He had enough training for bodily control to be able to get rid of an erection. To not give something like that away. But now all that pent up sexual attraction was demanding to be felt. And it felt almost too incredible. 

On screen 4 there was a surveillance video of Bond running and suavely whipping his head back to look at his pursuers. He let out a quiet moan and squeezed himself a on this pull. The sensation caused by the firm touch mingling with that caused by the visual on the screen was spine tingling to put it mildly (or rather it was fucking bone buzzingly magnificent because he really wasn’t feeling very mild right then).

Screen 2 was showing an old hand written mission write up from decades ago. It was full of detail and beyond legible. Just glancing at it sent more blood (and wow he was quite certain he had to have more blood than anyone else on this whole planet if he still had _more_ of it at this point) to his groin not to mention what actually reading it did. He added a twist into his stroke and felt a full body shiver run through him

Kill reports. Death certificates. Psyche evals. He reached one hand back and began gently fingering open his whole. Initial academy grades. Fitness test records going back decades without any sign of decline (he stared at those a little longer than the others). And the whole time a small identification picture stayed at the upper right hand corner of each screen.

Up. Down. Up. Down. twist. Up. Down. Up Down Up Down. Up Down Up down Up Down. UpDownUpDownUpdown. Faster and faster as spirals of pleasure whipped through his mind with thoughts of the most deadly man on earth attached. Up

The door swung open “Hello Q. I just wanted to go over…” James Bond entered the room and stopped upon seeing just what the lone was doing. Q stopped and dropped his hands to his sides so that they were somewhat hovering above his thighs. He wished he could put his trousers back on but being able to stuff a raging hard-on (which was not softening at all now that it was in the presence of the object of its affections) back into skinny jeans was decidedly not on the list of his abilities. 

Bonds gaze silently drifted to the computer screens. He looked back at Q with a raised eyebrow. His eyes scanned over Q appraisingly not lingering on any one part of his anatomy, eyebrow remaining raised the whole time. Silently he dove into his pocket and produced a note pad and a pen that Q was 90% sure was also a sleeping dart gun ( they were made to look exactly like regular pens on purpose and he didn’t really have enough blood in his brain right then to be able to tell the minute differences from a far). Bond quickly wrote something down took off the note and stuck it to monitor 2 before turning and leaving without another glance

Q leaned forward and plucked the note from the screen 

_612 Caminish Ave. apt 3G  
Today 5:30p_

And while the note disintegrated in his hand in his hand, Q came _hard_ all over himself. Never having put a single finger back onto his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a masturbation fic before. how did I do?
> 
> also please remember that as I'm writing this end note the movie is still only going to be out 3 weeks from now so if after it comes out this makes no sense at all sorry id have no way of knowing
> 
> oh and I just came up with the address out of no where


End file.
